


The Serpent Princess

by AllThirteenOfUs



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Everyone Is Gay, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllThirteenOfUs/pseuds/AllThirteenOfUs
Summary: Ok so this is my first fic gimme a break. Mostly canon compliant. Basically what if Cheryl was the focus of the show. Gives much more choni and eventually what happens after season 2 finale from my perspective. Mostly fluff but also angst.





	1. A bad day.

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello this is my first fic so I hope its not terrible I'm also gonna be writing more so keep your eyes open. Updates will be hopefully every Saturday but maybe every other Saturday at times.

My eyes flutter open as I awaken to the sound of my mother incessant screaming for me to get out of bed. Honestly sometimes I don’t understand why she bothers; school, to me, is of the upmost importance and I would certainly not miss a second if possible, however I am sure she does it just to make my life slightly more hellish.

I reach across to my bedside table and grab my glasses, they are quite frankly awful and if anyone ever saw me wearing them in I think I would possibly either kill said person or kill myself. I swing my legs over my red satin sheets and stand up as my eyes begin to adjust to the sudden light that creeps intrusively into my room and my mother storms in and rips the curtains open almost tearing them off their hinges in the process. She once again begins screaming and I reply with short curt responses of ‘yes mother’ or ‘of course mother’ the sting of the bruise on my left cheek serving as a reminded of what happens when I respond to her in my usual HBIC attitude. I carefully tread towards my bathroom as my mother storms back out of my bedroom continuing her screaming before dropping to a lower tone to announce that I am not to come home this evening as she will be entertaining one of her ‘clients’. 

I stare at my reflection as I go through the motions of my morning, brushing my teeth, brushing my long blossom red hair, applying my makeup along with my signature red lipstick before finally removing my glasses and placing my contact lenses in each eye. I walk back out of my bathroom allowing myself to take in the sight that is my magnificent bedroom. I always preferred my room at Thistlehouse to my room at Thornhill. Another piece of motivation for my borderline psychotic actions. I stride further into the room as I collect my River Vixens uniform and place it neatly in my bag before doing the same to any book I would need for the day. With that I exited my room and began my decent down the corridors only briefly pausing outside Jason’s room and placing my hand against the hard oak wood of the door almost as if to acknowledge that I was still thinking of him even when I tried to cover it up. With that I dart down the stairs and out the front door, skipping breakfast as I decide another encounter with my mother is the last thing I need this morning.

Walking round to our garage I open the door and wader inside, I reach for my keys in my pocket and press the unlock button and watch as the lights of my cherry red Mustang illuminate the garage. I stroll over to my prize possession and open the door and slide onto the red leather seats. I place the key in the ignition and start the car; closing the door behind me I being the drive to the school. I like to think of my car journey as my moment of peace as the wind rustles through my hair and the breeze grazes my skin; I no longer have to keep up my HBIC persona and I allow it to drop as a look to my side as a sad smile crosses my face as I look at the seat. Jason’s seat.

As I pull into Riverdale High’s parking lot I brace my self as the loud noise of chatter fills my ears and takes over my thought process. Re-applying my HBIC persona I step out of my car making sure to lock it as I walk towards the doors. Upon entering the building I walk towards Josie and a group of other various Vixens; I survey the people around me, I see the main group (Betty, Veronica, Jughead and Archie) and Kevin talking to some other boy in a corner. I try to focus on what Josie is trying to say but I seem to caught up in my own thoughts to pay attention this morning and my mind once again wanders to the thought of Jason. God sometimes I wish he was here so much he would know what to do about mother and how to deal with all the looks I get now people know all the Blossom family dirty secrets. 

The piercing noise of the bell surrounds me dragging me out of my thoughts signifying that first period is about to begin. I walk down the corridors to my first class with Josie flanking my right shoulder and some other Vixen on my left, all of a sudden I feel Josie grab my wrist and drag me towards the bathroom.  
“You ok Bombshell?” She asks with a concerned look in her eye as she stares up at me.  
I do my best to but on my best fake smile as I return her gaze and say “Perfectly fine Josie now come we have chemistry to attend.”  
I try to swallow the lump in my throat as I walk out of the bathroom as I hear my mothers voice in my head repeating one word over and over again telling me I’m useless. Hell she’s right I can’t even conceal my feelings without fucking it up by getting too emotional. I’ve got to do better, I must for the sake of my sanity because I feel I am one strike away from causing her to snap completely and her just murdering me on sight.

As I stride into chemistry class I see that the only free seat is next to the ginger moron. Honestly I do not understand how anyone puts up with that boy especially Veronica can she not see that he is quite frankly unable to anything. With a massive amount of reluctance I trudge over to the seat and gracefully take the seat next to Archie and take my text books out of my bag. I look over at Mr Peterson and try and pay attention to what ever words are falling out of his mouth as he writes the relevant notes on the board. I am dragged out of my thoughts once again when I feel Archie tap me on the shoulder.  
Before he can even get any words out I turn to him and say “What do you want moron?”  
“umm I was just wondering if I could sneak a look at your notes?”He replies with a sheepish half-smile  
“Well you can’t exactly ‘sneak a look’ if your asking me can you Einstein?” I roll my eyes but push my notes toward him anyway, at least he appreciates my genius.

Just as I settle into my seat and begin tuning out the teacher having already done all the work the first thought that came across my mind is that ‘can this day possibly get any worse?” Well some deity with a cruel sense of humour must have heard because thats when the sharp sound of the tannoy bell rings out.  
“Attention Riverdale High students Southside High has been closed down and many students are being bussed to our institution at this very moment. I hope you will welcome them with open arms!!”  
Southside Scum. In my school. My day just got a whole lot worse.


	2. Handling problems.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl handles the arrival of the serpents and takes a trip to Sweet-water river to discover she's not the only one who had that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. so its been a while. basically dont ever trust me when I say im going to regularly upload anything.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” I stand and scream startling my whole class, even causing the ginger moron next to me to jump half a mile in the air.   
“please just calm down Miss Blossom” Mr Peterson states in a failed attempt to prevent me from taking any further action. Once I was able to think rationally again only one thought was going through my head. Time to give them the Riverdale high welcome they deserve, I smirk as the thought runs through my head and then I promptly walk out of Chemistry class leaving a startled Mr Peterson in my tracks. On the way to the main entrance I walk into one of the math classes and grab Mantle from his seat forcing him to come with me. I supposed I could use some muscle, these people are Southside scum after all.

As I walk down the stair case a small crowd has begun to form behind me, mainly bulldogs and vixens but it made me look more powerful none the less. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I see a sea of black leather and then Veronica and the ginger moron making nice with the snakes that are trying to take over our school. I hear Veronica make some snide comment about me being some form of “facist barbie” which I inherently ignore because at this moment in time she is not my main focus. No my focus is to get these serpents out of my school. So thats what I attempt to do, only to be shut down by some tiny pink haired snake, who I’ve got to admit had some guts standing up to me. However it all goes south when some tall blundering idiot called something sweet piss, I don't know I wasn’t listening, to try and attack Mantle. This caused the jolly red ginger to step in and then Principle Weatherby appeared out of nowhere. At this point I decided to give in knowing if I got in trouble with the Principle it might be the action to finally throw my mother off the rails.

I go to my next class and try to concentrate however I keep being interrupted by thoughts of the pink haired serpent who had the guts to stand up to me earlier this morning. Over the course of the hours this beings to annoy me as I cant seem to understand why I cant get the bitch out of my head, however I eventually conclude that maybe I have a tiny spec of respect for the girl for being able to stand up to me.

The rest of my day seems to go fine. That is until I remember that its the Pickens day festival this tomorrow, great. Another day I have to play perfect daughter for my mother, I’m not sure how much more I can take of this. I think it would be better if she had at least a small amount of respect for me, I get good grades, I’m the captain of the river vixens. I don't know what more she could want of me. 

As I arrive at home I see a car I don't recognise in the driveway. Great my mother is entertaining one of her ‘clients’, I decide to not even enter the house and suffer through the disgusting noises which I'm sure would be emanating from one of the upstairs rooms. I get back in my mustang and begin driving. Its only when I switch the engine off and begin to step out of the car that I realise where I've driven to. Sweet-water river. I decide to finally face my demons and begin the walk down to the bank of the river, however as I walk towards the bank I hear some noises coming from the other side of the river. As I get closer to the bank the noises become clearer and I begin to pick out individual voices. Jughead and his serpent gang. My first thought is anger as how dare these serpents infest mine and Jason’s favourite spot, however the emotion I finally settle on is jealousy. The look so happy, and thats when I spot her. Bubblegum hair and cute smile.  
Wait, ‘cute smile’ oh no way did I just think that. Nope not happening no way I will never ever ever think about a snake in that way, especially not a female.

I decide I have faced enough demons for one day and head back to my mustang, not before I hear the tall one (sweet pod?) say “hey isn’t that the bitch from school?” And the bubblegum haired girl turned to me and made eye contact right before I darted behind a tree out of their line of view. Shit. God why is my heart beating so fast its not like I ran a marathon or anything. Could I be? No, nope, never not going to happen. I walk back to my mustang trying to shake all thoughts of the pink haired serpent out of my head. I get back in my car and drive away from the river letting my guard down as I sigh and contemplate Pickens day tomorrow and how my life could possibly get any worse than it already it.  
I walk back through the halls of thistlehouse thankfully hearing no noises to harass my ears, also managing to avoid my mother on the way back to my room meaning I avoid another verbal attack today making my evening slightly less hellish. I change out of my clothes and fall onto my bed. I decide to get an early night as I will need the energy to get through the day tomorrow.


End file.
